gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Finn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. They are most commonly known as Fuinn 'or ''Fabson'. The relationship began before the Pilot until Finn finds out that Quinn was lying about who the father of her baby was and he breaks up with her in Sectionals. They get back together after Quinn cheats on Sam Evans with Finn, and they break up again in Funeral due to Finn having stronger feelings for Rachel Berry. They broke up twice, and both times Finn was the one to end it. Overview Quinn was Finn's first girlfriend, as well as former head cheerleader, ex-president of the Celibacy Club and a current member of the Glee Club and Celibacy Club. As the two most popular kids in McKinley High, they began dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Ever since the start of their relationship, Quinn had a habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the both of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and suggest they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend at the time) got her drunk on wine coolers and seduced her, resulting in her pregnancy. Rather than admit to the truth because she loved Finn and didn't want to hurt him, Quinn lied to him and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn was carrying his child, Finn opted to stay with her and attempted to become a good father. When Quinn's parents learned about her pregnancy, the two stood up for each other. Quinn was ultimately kicked out of her home, but Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel learned the truth about Quinn's pregnancy and out of selfishness told Finn about her deduction. Finn nevertheless wanted to find out from Quinn, who confessed that Puck was indeed the father of the baby. Finn, very upset and angry declared he was done with her, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. When the series returned in Hell-O, Finn admitted in a voiceover that he was still not over Quinn, with who he exchanged longing looks in the hallway. In that week's Glee club assignment, he sang ''Hello, I Love You, to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. Throughout the rest of the year, they were implied to still have feelings for each other although neither talked with the other. In Britney/Brittany, Quinn asked Finn out on a date to Breadsticks even though Finn was currently in a relationship with Rachel. Despite declining Quinn's offer, he told her that he still had and probably always will have feelings for her. It was soon revealed that Rachel asked Quinn to do this, however Quinn was still visibly upset from Finn's response. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn was stuck in a dilemma where she had to choose between the Cheerios and Glee club. Rachel bluntly declared that Quinn would pick the Cheerios, but Finn defended Quinn stating it was unfair of Rachel to judge her like that and she doesn't know what Quinn would choose. Quinn however still chose to be with the cheerios and Finn confronted her about this, their conversation ending on a sour note. They make up when Finn confronted Quinn again just before the football match's half time show and requested she, Santana and Brittany leave the cheerios and help them perform for Glee club. Finn additionally told Quinn that he knows she was strong enough to make this decision, and she agreed to leave the cheerios. After winning the football match Finn and Quinn shared happy looks in the stadium, but Finn later ran into her just as he was about to leave the changerooms. Quinn told him the way he acted this entire week reminder her why she loved him and kissed him. Quinn, realising what she did, quickly left the area and Finn was left confused. Their relationship picked up in Silly Love Songs, where Finn again revealed that he was still not over Quinn. He set up a kissing booth under the guise of a fundraiser, when it was really to get Quinn to kiss him. Quinn, aware of his ploy confronted him and initially rejected him. But when Sam confronted Quinn suspicious of her actions, she let her ego take control of her and decided to kiss Finn anyway. However when they did, they saw fireworks. Finn and Quinn later met in the auditorium, where they briefly discussed what they were about to do and kissed again, this time more passionately. Unknown to them, Santana deliberately infected Finn with mono as revenge for their actions earlier in the week, leading to both Finn and Quinn getting sick. Santana revealed this in order to raise Sam's suspicions so that he would break up with Quinn. In Comeback, Sam got over his denial of Quinn cheating on him and broke up with her, revealing he was now dating Santana. In Sexy, it was learnt the two secretly started dating. They later made their relationship public after their Glee regionals competition in order to gain more votes for Prom King and Queen. In Born This Way, Quinn's past was revealed by Lauren Zizes and devastated, she ran away. Later after gaining her composure, she was confronted by Finn, who she told that she believed there was no hope left for her to be Prom Queen. Finn reassured her of her body image, taking out a photo of "Lucy" and told her she was his girlfriend. He liked this photo better because it showed him who Quinn really was. To Quinn's surprise, Lauren's plan to sabotage her votes backfired, when she revealed that Quinn's popularity instead increased after putting up the Lucy Caboosey posters. Finn and Quinn's relationship started going downhill from Rumours, where Quinn was suspected of cheating on Finn w ith Sam, bringing up trust issues within the couple, however these were resolved by the end of the episode. In Prom Queen, Finn started getting jealous of Jesse and how he was making Rachel happy. The two got into a fight during the prom, and were consequently kicked out, ruining Quinn's chances of being Prom Queen. They stayed together until Finn broke up with her in Funeral, both of them taking it very hard. However he told Quinn he still loved her. In New York Quinn, still distraught from the breakup refused to get over Finn. But after returning from their trip to Nationals, Quinn appeared to be fine with it. Their future is currently unknown. Episodes For '﻿Season One:' Pilot Pilot is when it was confirmed they were dating, but Finn says they had already been dating for four months. When Rachel asks if Finn and her should go out, Finn already says he is in a relationship with Quinn, which shocks Rachel. It cuts to a scene of Quinn and Finn making out, but then Quinn stops after Finn attempts to touch Quinn's butt, stopping him and telling him they should pray instead. Showmance Quinn initially joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the Celibacy Club because of Quinn and reminisce about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings Take a Bow while watching Finn talking, who appears very happy, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. Preggers Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him it's not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game.When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren. Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket (the only item that he can remember his father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. The Rhodes Not Taken Quinn and Finn sing Don't Stop Believin' together. Finn askes Mr.Schuester to give away some of Quinn's verses in fear of something happening to her and the baby, if she performing too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. Vitamin D Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character and heart. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn (which is a lie). Throwdown Quinn is seen leaning on Finn while he is sitting down at the beginning of the episode. Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings ''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' as a way to express her jealousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. The share moments as they sing Keep Holding On and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. Mash-Up Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys . They wear sunglasses to seem cool. However their plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of again. Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. Wheels Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios practice. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. Ballad Finn sings You're Having My Baby to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. She later moves in with Finn, when Quinn's family yells at her and kicks her out. Hairography Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him, and Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting Santana while they were babysitting together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the New Directions sing True Colors at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. Sectionals Puck and Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Quinn feels genuinely hurt and guilty for Finn's reaction to the truth about the baby. Finn seems heartbroken when he finds out the baby isn't his. Hell-O Finn is with Rachel but he has second thoughts and says "maybe I'm not over Quinn" and when singing Hello, I Love You. The line, "Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels cry" seems to be directed at Puck because Quinn and Puck seemed to be going out. 'Season Two' Britney/Brittany Finn tells Quinn he has and always will have feelings for her. Special Education Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang ''Dog Days Are Over'' which promotes their friendship. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club to sing at the half time show at the big game. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. Silly Love Songs Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, knowing she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and they both experiences fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to continue with Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. Comeback Finn continues to proposition Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink", which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Colour Me Mine". Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. Sexy In a flashback, Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first", instead of Puck, and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating. Original Song Quinn wants to bring their relationship out in public for Prom King and Queen votes. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Quinn catches Finn and Rachel staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. A Night of Neglect Quinn and Finn are appointed to follow Mercedes' every demand, much to Rachel's chagrin. During Mercedes performance of Ain't No Way, they are sitting together in the auditorium. Born This Way In Born This Way, it is revealed Quinn was once overweight and that she had gotten a nosejob after transferring from her previous school. Finn comes up to Quinn after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures", saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During the Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, I've Gotta Be Me, they are also seen kissing. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, there are very few moments shared between Finn and Quinn . When Quinn walks downstairs, in her prom dress, however, Finn said to her that she was "the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" and they are about to kiss. They are seen together at Breadstix and are also seen dancing at Prom, before Finn is kicked out. New York In New York, Quinn states that she still has feeling for Finn by saying that she doesn't want to get over the fact that he broke up with her in the episode Funeral because he's still in love with Rachel. At the end of the episode, Finn and Rachel are seen walking into Glee Club together, and when Quinn sees Finn she starts to joke around and says: "Come on, you're late!" Episodes Against 'Season One' Showmance Finn says he liked what Rachel said during Celibacy Club. They share a kiss in the auditorium, unknown to Quinn. Preggers Quinn lies to Finn about the baby's father. She tells him she got pregnant after his little accident in het hot tub when were he "erupted" too early, but in reality it is Puck who slept with her. The Rhodes Not Taken While bowling, Rachel kisses Finn. Throwdown Finn wishes Quinn would be more like Rachel. Wheels Quinn and Finn fight a lot in the episode. When Finn rides Quinn to Glee, Quinn looks back at Puck. Finn tells Rachel he likes her. Quinn and Puck have a food fight. Ballad Finn stares at Rachel's butt while she is singing ''Endless Love'' with Mr. Schuester. Finn tells his mom that Quinn is pregnant and Quinn reacts angrily, as she scared the news will spread to her parents. Meanwhile, Kurt tries to take Finn from Quinn. Hairography Quinn babysits with Puck and Finn hangs out with Rachel. Sectionals Finn finds out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby and breaks up with her. When Quinn falls down, Finn rushes to her and she gets annoyed. Hell-O In the deleted scene, Puck and Quinn announce that they are dating. But instead, they just look into each other's eyes smiling while Rachel is singing. Finn goes on a date with Brittany and Santana. Bad Reputation Quinn and Puck are holding hands while Rachel is singing ''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' . Funk When Jesse and other Vocal Adrenaline eggs Rachel, Finn stands up for her. 'Season Two' Audition-Special Education Finn is happily dating Rachel. Britney/Brittany Finn tells Quinn that he has feelings for her, but Finn said that he can't be with her because of Rachel. Duets Finn and Rachel help Sam and Quinn to be duet partners . Later they vote for Sam and Quinn to be the contest's winners. Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do a little "something, something" with him. Later Quinn is also flabbergasted when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue and also, states that he is the cutest guy in school. Furt Finn tells Santana that he loves Rachel. Quinn accepts Sam's promise ring. Special Education Finn is still angry about Quinn cheating on him when he breaks up with Rachel. A Very Glee Christmas Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn calls Quinn "weak" for choosing the Cheerios over Glee club.Finn encourages Quinn to quit the cheerios and later the share a kiss in the hallway after the bell.Quinn says Finn was amazing and it reminded her of why she loved him. Silly Love Songs Finn gives Rachel a necklace, telling her that he believes in her. Blame it on the Alcohol During The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, Finn spends no / little time with Quinn. However Finn does look at Quinn while she looks upset when looking at Sam and Santana kissing. Comeback Quinn was originally planning to go with Sam to "Color Me Mine" instead of going out with Finn. That's why, Finn goes "Bieber" after. Born This Way Quinn and Finn argue as Quinn is helping Rachel with her decision, concerning her desire for an altered nose. Quinn finally admits that they are yet again fighting over Rachel, who they always seem to be fighting about. She also tells him that she hates the week's lesson, while Finn likes it. Lauren exposes the truth about "Quinn" or "Lucy" leaving Quinn to face the idea that she might not be Prom Queen, with Finn as her "King". Finn tells Rachel she's beautiful without having to go through with the nose-job, leaving Quinn looking jealous and hurt. At the end of the episode, Finn shows Quinn that he has the Lucy Caboosey photo in his wallet, stating that "This is my girlfriend", and kisses her. Rumours The school newspaper comes out and says Sam and Quinn are having an affair. Finn gets angry and confronts them both which leads to shoving between Sam and Finn, and they have to get broken apart by Mr Schuester. Finn and Rachel go on a stakeout and see Quinn coming out of a motel room with Sam. After Quinn and Sam hug, Finn is sure that Quinn and Sam are secretly dating. The next newspaper says Finn and Rachel are together. Quinn and Finn both confront each other.They sing I Don't Want To Know ''to the glee club, Finn puts his arm around her during the song. Rachels makes a comment about Quinn and Sam should be duet partners, as Her and Finn are better together. Quinn responds angrily, saying she doesn't trust Rachel and will break up with Finn if he sings another duet with her, then storms out. Finn doesn't look happy when Quinn storms out and he yells "WHAT?" at her, showing their relationship is unravelling. He must have agreed because they are seen hugging and sitting next to each other at the end of the episode. Prom Queen At the beginning of the episode Prom Queen, Finn believes he's lost his dignity to Quinn as she is still campaigning for Prom Queen. He admits this to Rachel , who tells him to respect whoever she dates as he becomes annoyed at the return of Jesse St. James then Rachel tells Finn what corsage for Quinn . During Rachel's performance of ''Jar of Hearts, he is seen looking at her "suggestively". As Prom Night continues, during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, Finn starts a fight with Jesse after he watches Rachel dancing flirtily with him. Quinn quickly gets distraught as her dreams at becoming Prom Queen are slowly disappearing as both Finn and Jesse are kicked out of the prom. As Rachel tries to comfort her, Quinn responds by slapping her, after which Rachel admits that she found it "dramatic". Quinn considers leaving McKinley until Rachel persuades her to stay. Quinn then decides to stay behind to have fun and is seen dancing with the rest of the Glee club. Funeral After Jean's funeral,Finn breaks up with Quinn after realizing that his feelings for her, weren't as deep as his feelings for Rachel. Quinn takes the break up hard, refusing to break up with him and stating she could wait through his confusion about his feelings with Rachel and says they can be Prom King and Queen, Then Finn said "I still love you," but before he knew it Quinn was gone. Later, Finn tells her that he appreciates her accepting their break up and not quitting the Glee Club, but Quinn gives an ominous reply in return telling him she has big plans for New York. New York In the beginning of the episode, Quinn seems to be hostile towards Rachel and also watches one of Finn and Rachel's conversations. Later on, Santana and Brittany appear to be banging on the bathroom door which Quinn is in, Santana confronts her behaviour and Quinn has a very big break-down. She states that the populars don't get anyone: Tina has Mike, Rachel has Finn and even Lauren is hooked-up. Santana and Brittany comfort her and Santana advices her to form a new image; starting with a hair-cut. Back at McKinley, as Rachel and Finn walk in she seems to have no hard feelings by welcoming them in. Photos 009~10.jpg 13753.jpg 212-sc27 006.jpg 15462_1124810615485_1683741001_258623_8035622_n.jpg glee_1.10_29102009_www.pizquita.com_003.jpg h_352_13708.jpg h_352_13760.jpg quinnfinnkiss211.jpg tumblr_lbic9sWb041qdz03lo1_500.png tumblr_lclw050MwI1qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lcuokdr58R1qdz03lo1_500.png tumblr_ldu0dk9BTf1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_leasqhRdMD1qcv6f0_1293810475_cover.jpg tumblr_lebel5DRK81qd4una.png tumblr_lema8oe98l1qcfzg3o1_400.jpg tumblr_leojn1XmyF1qbax8xo1_500.png tumblr_lepmorqoNj1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_leq7sxNOvG1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_leqqo1iLev1qaukk1.gif tumblr_les0yoGfHx1qd9jn2o1_500.png tumblr_levduiRExJ1qdaxdno1_400.gif tumblr_leyuh8vKQf1qcfzg3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lf2qoxI21B1qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lf4n65Uvlm1qbhkyro1_500.gif tumblr_lf16vqxNZt1qzhc5wo1_500.png tumblr_lf899cRNA51qdaxdno1_500.gif tumblr_lffa2yBhM31qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lffp3413sE1qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lfh1vcj3mY1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfmszkrFS01qcfzg3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfnreyfFG51qcm3fto1_500.gif tumblr_lfqrjeHWC01qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lfrwzdmeb81qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lftf66Fi5u1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lftfq9bkfj1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lfuw2bDORx1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lfuwzeM5xa1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lfux5sq32P1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lfvx1w2Wj61qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lfwk6yCWES1qdaxdno1_500.gif tumblr_lfx6ruXnP21qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lfy8iqwBfj1qcfzg3o1_400.jpg tumblr_lg0cd7ogJf1qcxrayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lg0hynki8l1qabdfdo1_500.gif tumblr_lg0sp4hMte1qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lg7ad8soRh1qcfzg3o1_400.jpg tumblr_lg8hdjj7YV1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hdxrFlP1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8heagrku1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hepnkXy1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hf3jLEf1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hfiTEAN1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hhvBWmY1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hj2G1it1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hjmcLZe1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hk2JhHF1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hkfLET31qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hmaw5F11qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hmoHygr1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hneoPVN1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hnoiDK11qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8ho3yy5D1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hqaWwFw1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8hsb9JCG1qb0kp4.gif tumblr_lg8jfnP35L1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lg9l97Px0S1qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lg9tlsVSxF1qcfzg3o1_400.gif tumblr_lg170bxNe11qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lgb6ecWKah1qcfzg3o1_400.gif tumblr_lgcs5xuf9F1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgdas0PRnL1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lgdepdxE3r1qcm3fto1_500.jpg tumblr_lgekmlzjO71qbmyeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lggn8h6xrr1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgijyhX2zT1qaukk1.gif tumblr_lgik0081pH1qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgk8wedMaa1qbaqea.gif tumblr_lkgcveoi8K1qc9ekg.gif tumblr_ll0pursVxU1qb472g.jpg tumblr_ll2ajjJduq1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll2ajyXICq1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll4sdi0xm91qa9wmqo1_500.gif tumblr_ll5z2uRUuV1qguop1.gif tumblr_ll7amlRYc01qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_ll7hhiDQRZ1qiwjxfo1_500.gif tumblr_ll7yf5lJcU1qhjpkj.gif tumblr_ll7yxgUBqA1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll8c9yUPhT1qb472g.png tumblr_ll8e8x2qOg1qcpv9fo1_500.png tumblr_ll8gg6SCXu1qk7njbo1_500.gif tumblr_ll8zboML7s1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll8zcsQmnt1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll9bbmxVNg1qjf4ueo1_500.gif tumblr_ll9hgpUa6o1qgehdfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll9htmUXck1qgehdfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll9ipwoWKf1qgehdfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll41qxfrNb1qbcs8p.gif tumblr_ll58k5RIAq1qh747zo1_500.png tumblr_ll70b5vuZX1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70e77B1c1qk7njbo1_400.gif tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png tumblr_ll70oyHUVv1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70peTBis1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70tc0zrd1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll70trGuMo1qb472g.gif tumblr_ll72n7qUeS1qefxcw.png tumblr_ll91v8EZ7b1qgc19oo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll95m3PGIY1qitanj.gif tumblr_ll95mvzGd41qitanj.gif tumblr_ll95njE1JE1qitanj.gif tumblr_ll860i0lpj1qggjr4.png tumblr_ll9206Q1jT1qie01l.gif Fuinn.jpg|'Finn & Quinn'Holding Hands <3 finn and quinn 38.jpg|finn and quinn in school Quinn finn born this way.jpg With-Quinn-on-Prom-finn-hudson-21703307-395-263.jpg Finn-finn-hudson-9711595-277-400.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22469616-500-471.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22469662-500-310.png Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602206-500-336.png Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png Fuinn-finn-and-quinn-22551718-400-450.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_Thumbs_Dianna.jpg glee_finn_quinn_kiss.gif quinn and finn.jpg tumblr_lkvmsdwMKM1qaqqeso1_500.png glee_finn_quinn_kiss.gif Fuinn - Hug.gif Fuinn - Keep holding on.gif Fuinn - Drizzle.gif Category:Relationships Category:William McKinley High School Students